


Taking Advantage

by Love2Slash



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2Slash/pseuds/Love2Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's feeling rather intoxicated when Harvey turns up unexpectedly at his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

Taking note of the flushed patches on Mike's cheeks, Harvey leans forward in order to examine his young protégé's bloodshot, red-rimmed eyes, and then he sighs. "Are you stoned or just plain drunk?" he asks with exaggerated weariness. "No, on second thoughts," he adds as he pushes his way past Mike into the tiny, untidy apartment, "don't answer that. Anything you say might be taken down and used in evidence against you."

Mike chuckles throatily as he kicks the door shut behind them, and Harvey turns and rolls his eyes at him. 

"What's so funny, junior?" he asks, one eyebrow arched as he tries to hide his amusement with what he intends to be a disapproving frown. 

"You!" Mike chortles, and then as he staggers a little, Harvey catches him by the elbow in order to steady him before pushing him upright again. "Anything I say might be taken down?" Mike asks, giggling. "Man, I know what I'd like _you_ to take down right now."

"And what's that?" Harvey asks with a little shake of his head. At this point he's still unsuspecting of what's about to happen, and he digs his hands into his pockets, feet splayed comfortably apart, rocking back on his heels, watching as Mike leans back against the door and grins goofily at him before bending down and grasping his knees as he breaks into another fit of uncontrollable giggles. Harvey can't help but smile back at him either, because for some reason he finds Mike's bubbly laughter irresistibly infectious. 

However, he's completely unprepared for what happens next.

"Woah, easy tiger!" he exclaims, jumping back as his rookie suddenly lurches towards him and brazenly slides a hand between his legs. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, Harvey c'mon man, don't be shy," Mike snorts, and he throws an arm around Harvey's neck just as Harvey grasps his other hand firmly and pulls it sharply away. "C'mon, you know you want me to touch you. You want me to suck it, right? 'Cos I promise you, Harvey, I won't let you down. I give good head. In fact, I'm the best!"

"Mike!" Harvey barks with a stunned, embarrassed laugh. "You don't know what the hell you're saying. You need to stop this right now –" 

But it's his own mouth which is suddenly stopped when Mike again launches himself at him and presses his lips against his own in a clumsy, sloppy, tooth-clashing kiss. Before he can push him off, however, Mike, with sudden and unexpected strength, grasps him by the lapels and drags him over toward the couch, and as he does so, he swings Harvey round, forcing him to overbalance and sending him crashing down backwards onto the jumbled heap of suit jackets, sweatshirts and assorted paraphernalia piled high atop the soft leather cushions. 

"Mike, what the – "

But again his words are stopped as Mike lunges forward, pushing his tongue deep inside Harvey's mouth, their stubble scraping, and as Harvey somehow finds himself kissing him back, he again feels Mike's hand slipping seductively between his thighs.

This time, Harvey, breathless and gasping, doesn't exactly stop him. 

"Jesus, Mike," he gasps, when Mike pulls back and he's able to drag the back of his hand across his kiss-wet mouth. "You said my stoned was depressing. Yours? Yours is fucking sex-starved crazy!"

But for once Mike doesn't appear to care what Harvey's opinion is, for he's already sliding down onto his knees and grinning up at Harvey lopsidedly as he pushes the older man's thighs apart, shuffling himself into the space between them as he reaches confidently for Harvey's zipper.

"Er, oh no you don't," Harvey says, laughing nervously as he makes a weak attempt at grasping Mike's eager fingers and pushing them away. "If this is your idea of a joke, rookie, don't you think it's gone far enough?"

But Mike just determinedly shakes his head and grins happily. "I got me a bad case of the munchies," he explains, "and I desperately need to get something to eat." He makes another lunge for Harvey's crotch, but this time Harvey isn't fast enough and as Mike's hand presses firmly over the growing hardness it finds there, Harvey closes his eyes and groans, his hips involuntarily jerking upwards as he reluctantly presses the heat of his rapidly growing erection into the firm curve of Mike's eager palm.

"Fuck, Mike, we need to stop this," he half-heartedly grunts, but Mike's determined fingers are already tugging down Harvey's zipper in order to extract the spoils, and despite Harvey's weak protests, his cock is soon jutting up out of his pants and wavering in the air dangerously close to Mike's mouth.

"M – Mike," he stutters, but then Mike is bending his head down, and Harvey gasps as he feels wet, warm, supple lips engulf him as he's sucked into the sweet, slippery heat of Mike's mouth. "Oh, God," he groans. "Oh, God … but … Mike, Mike, ohhhh … but wait. What about – oh God – what about – oh fuck, fuck that's good, oh God, but – uh – protection, Mike, what about uh – oh _fuuuuck …._ " 

Eventually though, Harvey somehow finds the strength to push him off. "Wait," he says brusquely, and Mike looks up at him from where he kneels on the floor, all dazed hooded eyes and swollen red lips, and he opens his mouth to protest, but then he realizes that Harvey isn't actually stopping him, or even insisting they use a condom, but rather that he's slipping his arms out of his jacket and then fumbling feverishly with his belt before busily laying his pants and shirt wide open instead, and then he's invitingly lifting his hips again, and so Mike gladly falls face first back into his lap before greedily sucking him in.

It's tempting for Harvey to throw back his head and close his eyes, but he watches Mike's skilful tongue and lips in fascination instead, admiring his mouth, so busy, busy, his tongue painting hot, sweet, wet patterns along Harvey's full length, his spit-slick fisted fingers pumping the shaft just before he takes him deeper and deeper into his throat each time, but just when Harvey feels his climax start to build, Mike suddenly releases him and sits back on his heels.

"I'm so hot right now," the younger man gasps, and although Harvey would agree that yes, indeed, Mike is definitely fucking hotter than hot, it's soon evident that Mike is actually being quite literal, because he very quickly starts to shed his clothes, panting as he tears them from his body before hurling each item to the floor. 

"Mike, what?" Harvey gasps as he pushes himself up with his elbows and vainly attempts, albeit half-heartedly, to cover himself up by tugging at the flap of his shirt. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"Need to feel me some skin on skin," Mike pants as he slips his boxers down before impatiently kicking them off, revealing his own rather considerable erection. "Take these off big man," he begs, stooping down and impatiently pawing at Harvey's pants. "Wanna feel you deep inside me. C'mon, lift up. I really need to ride."

"Oh God," Harvey groans, obediently lifting his hips as Mike tugs his pants and boxers down over his thighs. "This really can't be happening, can it?"

But Mike confirms it is by quickly clambering his way up over Harvey's thighs in order to slide up onto the older man's lap and as he eagerly straddles him, Harvey gazes up at him in awe. 

"Oh God, Mike, you're so beautiful," he gasps. He reaches up, tentatively at first, as if he can't quite believe he's being allowed to touch, and he gently caresses the younger man's chest, grazing his nipples with his thumbnails before trailing his fingers up over his throat and along the soft boyish stubble of his jawline, then dropping his hands back down to stroke his sides. Mike once more dips his face down towards Harvey's then, and their lips meet, hot tongues tangling wetly in another searing, heart-thudding, cock-jerking kiss. 

Feeling Harvey twitch beneath him, Mike reaches behind himself as their mouths break apart, and then, while they're still panting hotly into one another's mouths, he takes Harvey's cock in his hand, pumps it briefly, gratified to find it's still slippery with his own spit. He lifts himself and wriggles around, testing the angle, pointing the tip at just the right spot, and then slowly, slowly, eyes scrunched in concentration, he begins to ease himself down, rocking, panting, a little way down, then up, then further back down, and as he does so, Harvey arches his back, groaning as he feels himself gradually squeezing inside his young associate's tight, velvety heat.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he moans, and he grasps Mike's sides, supporting him as he cautiously begins to move. The thought that they really should be using protection once more flits through his mind, but God, it's so good, and Mike is so hot and so fucking _tight_ that he irresponsibly pushes all his doubtful thoughts away.

"Oh God, you're so hard, so big," Mike moans breathily in his ear, but Harvey can only grunt out a reply, as having already established a slow, gentle rhythm, the younger man then suddenly begins to repeatedly thrust himself down hard. Harvey's hands slip down to cup his cheeks, round and firm against his palms, and he grips his flesh tightly, helping to pull him down hard each time while frenziedly thrusting himself deep up inside him. 

"Oh God, Mike," he groans, reminding himself that yes, this _is_ his associate, the forbidden fruit, who's writhing and groaning, all sweat-slick above him, and that actually yes, he, Harvey Specter, is fucking Mike Ross, and he jerks up hard, both of them gasping as they each take from the other what they need.

"Touch me," he hears Mike eventually moan in his ear. "Please, Harvey. Touch me and I'll come for you. Touch me now," and as Harvey grasps him, tightening his fist around him, he feels Mike tremble and a shudder runs through him, and the younger man groans as he temporarily halts his rhythm, but then he again starts to slide, the movements of his hips mirroring Harvey's strokes on his cock, so that soon they're moving in tandem, pushing and pulling and lifting and sliding, and then Mike's crying out as he comes, fingers digging into Harvey's shoulders as his hot splashes decorate Harvey's chest, and then Harvey quickly succumbs too, pulling him in close, his face buried against Mike's sweat-drenched skin, groaning loudly as he empties himself deep inside him.

 

In the morning, Harvey stands at his breakfast bar, gulping down his too-hot coffee, raking anxious fingers through his hair, and wondering how the hell he's going to face Donna at the office this morning, let alone Mike. She'll know, of course she'll know, with just one look at either of their faces, and after all, what can he say, really, in his defense? 

Oh, of course he can argue that it had all been Mike's fault, that his associate had been the one who'd made all the running, had been the one to seduce _him,_ but he knew it wouldn't ever stand up in court, not given the age difference and imbalance of power between them, not to mention the fact that he'd been the one to barge his way into Mike's apartment in the first place.

Damage limitation, he thinks, is the only way, and so with his phone in hand, he tries to compose a text to Mike, wondering how he can possibly convey his sense of shame at ever having taken advantage of his associate's intoxicated state like that. Okay, the sex had been good, no actually, mind-blowingly amazing, and they'd parted on good terms, with soft kisses and caresses in the early hours of the morning, and admittedly with a seemingly very sober Mike begging him to stay, but what _now_ , he wonders, what will he be thinking _now_ , waking up all alone in the cold light of day?

 _Sorry about last night,_ he starts to type, "but – "

Before he can add any more, however, the phone vibrates in his hand. It's a text from Mike:

_Harvey, so sorry for taking advantage of you like that last night. Hope you can forgive me enough to let me do it again sometime. :)_

After Harvey re-reads it for a third time, he laughs out loud.

Maybe this isn't going to be such a bad day after all.


End file.
